List of Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles/Shippings
This is an article for all 'shippings '''that are canon in Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles. Shippings Ajani and Ayo Ajani mets Ayo, a golden-orange leopon of royal blood. Ajani was very nice and affectionate towards her, which made their relationship become stronger and eventually start loving each other. They get married after a few months of knowing each other, which Ayo becomes the queen consort. Azaad and Fuli "Afuli" is a minor ship in the series. At first, Azaad shows mild annoyance at Fuli's presence in his territory. However, after Fuli abandons the race to save him, he now considers him a friend. It becomes clear that the two of them have developed feelings for each other as the others point out how much they enjoy being together. Baliyo and Mansa Bunga and Binga "Bnga" is a minor ship in the series. Bunga got excited to meet another honey badger. The two bonded over their love for dares. Bunga thinks that Binga is stinkier than him. Janja and Jasiri Janja and Jasiri is a minor ship in the series. ''More coming soon! Kovu and Kiara Kiara and Kovu are a canon pairing. Kovu is an Outsider lion and Kiara is a lioness princess. They become mates in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. A song featured in the second film, Love Will Find a Way, is centered around the two of them wanting to be together. Kingiza and Rani "Kingi" is a secondary ship in the series. Although they're close friends, Rani has strong feelings for Kingiza which started when they first met when they were cubs. Rani even helps Kingiza out and is always worry about him whenever he gets hurt or when he does things that are dangerous just to help others. Eventually, Rani asks Kingiza to be her mate. And at the end of Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, Kingiza and Rani become mates. Kasi and Imara Nguruma and Zuri "Nguri" is a minor ship in the series, first appearing in "Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy". Nguruma mentions Zuri in "A Wonderful Royal Summit", calling her his girlfriend. Ono and Anga "Onga" is a minor ship in the series. Anga cares greatly for Ono, and is very supportive and protective of him. Ono is shown to be very attached to Anga, and enjoys spending time with her. Nyeupe and Uchoraji Nyeupe and Uchoraji is a minor ship in the series. More coming soon! Simba and Nala Simba and Nala are a canon pairing. Simba is a lion prince and Nala is a lioness who is betrothed to him. They become mates in The Lion King, and are together in all of the subsequent media. A song featured in the first film, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", is centered around the two of them falling in love. Gallery Tuliza397.jpg|Azaad and Fuli Bunga and Binga.png|Bunga and Binga Battle-for the-Pride Lands-(880).jpg|Simba and Nala TLG-Kovu and Kiara.png|Kovu and Kiara FriendsEnd319.jpg|Ono and Anga Janja and Jasiri.png|Janja and Jasiri Category:Princess ava15 Category:Lists Category:The Leopon Legacy Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles